L's diary
by KeiPo Lawliet
Summary: Light menemukan diary milik L. Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut kumpulan puisi daripada diary.


Disclaimer : Death note bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Ohba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi

Egocentries dan Lelah (judul lagu) milik band LFLS

Title : L's Diary

Genre : OOC, friendship

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang indah, matahari bersinar cerah, bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, dan... (wooooy! Kapan mulainya?)

Oke...oke... skip aja ya!

**Apartemen L (tepatnya ruang kerja)**

"Kamu apa nggak ngantuk?"Tanya light setengah sadar *?*

"Nggak tuh..."Jawab Ryuuzaki dengan lantangnya

"Aku ngantuk nih..." Keluh Light

"Masaq siang-siang udah ngantuk?"Tanya Ryuuzaki sambil meminum Teh super duper ultra manis

"Aku udah 2 hari gak tidur tauk!"Jawab Light dengan kasarnya

"Kalau ngantuk, sana tidur di kamar saya"Suruh Ryuuzaki dengan santai

"Iya iya!. Nanti magrib bangunin aku ya! mo sholat"Kata Light dengan lemas dan berjalan menuju kamar Ryuuzaki.

"Iya!. 2 jam lagi dong"jawab Ryuuzaki pelan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya main Ninja Saga o.O eh salah! Menyelidiki kasus Kira.

Light berjalan memasuki Kamar Ryuuzaki dengan keadaan setengah sadar *?* atau lebih enak dibilang sempoyongan karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk.

"Gile! Ni kamar rapih bener!, kamar gue aja gak serapih gini"Gumam Light sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

Light duduk di kasur dan merebahkan badannya lalu duduk lagi *?* (nih orang pengen tidur kagak sih?). Ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna putih polos tergeletak di meja di samping kasur.

"Buku apaan sih tu?"Gumam Light penasaran "Jangan-jangan death note lagi?"gumamnya.

Light mengambil buku itu dan membaca setiap halamannya dengan teliti. Beberapa halaman pertama berisi tulisan-tulisan buatan Ryuuzaki dan setelah itu tidak ada halaman yang ada tulisannya lagi. Lalu Light akhirnya menyadari bahwa buku tersebut adalah buku harian.

"Buku harian Ryuuzaki?"gumam Light

* * *

31 Oktober 20XX

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku. Aku mendapat banyak surat dari anak-anak panti. Tumben-tumbennya Mello mengirimkan aku e-mail yang berisi foto anak-anak panti sewaktu merayakan ultahku ke-13.

Aku sedikit kecewa karena sahabatku tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku padahal aku sudah memberitahukannya kapan ultahku. Mungkin dia lupa. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Jadi lupa.

Buku ini adalah pemberian anak-anak panti. Sayang kalau tidak diisi.

* * *

Light sweatdrop se-galon

Light membuka halaman berikutnya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara penasaran, bersalah, dan senang.

* * *

2 November 20XX

Aku kangen anak-anak panti. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Matt, Mello, Near, dan Linda. Tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil cuti untuk menemui keluargaku di inggris.

Light membuka halaman berikutnya dan menemukan gambar dari pensil yang menggambarkan 5 orang sedang duduk di bawah pohon di dekat sebuah bangunan bergaya inggris.

Di gambar itu terdapat seorang anak yang memakai baju lengan pnjang berwarna putih dan celana jeans, seorang anak berambut putih dan mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna putih, seorang anak lelaki yang memakai gogle , baju garis-garis, dan celana hitam, seorang anak berambut bob pendek memakai kemeja dan celana hitam panjang (Light: Ini cewek apa cowok?) dan seorang gadis kecil memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dan rok pendek selutut.

* * *

"Ternyata dia jago gambar"Gumam Light terkagum-kagum melihat gambar itu yang berkesan realis.

Light membuka halaman berikutnya dan menemukan tulisan seperti puisi atau lirik lagu.

* * *

**Egocentries **

Semua orang inginkan kemenangan

Tak ingin terkalahkan

Tak peduli kawan ataupun lawan

Saling menghancurkan

Hanya untuk satu tujuan

Mempertahankan ego kalian

Apakah kau sadar akan persaudaraan

Yang lama tertanam

Kini kian pudar

Langkahi kawan hancurkan harapan

Apakah kau sadar akan persaudaraan

Yang lama tertanam

Kini kian pudar

Langkahi kawan hancurkan harapan

Semua tak pernah berubah

Saling pertahankan langkah

* * *

"Ternyata, aslinya puitis gini ya." Light sweatdrop se air terjun.

Light membuka halaman berikutnya

* * *

**Lelah **

Jalani keras hidup ini dengan jalanku

Tak ada yang terlintas di benakku

Hanya sesal dan ego yang menghantui cukup berat

Harpanku mungkin akan berakhir disini

Semua yang kucari

Telah hilang sejak lama

Butakan benak di hidupku

Hancurkan imajinasiku

Tuk hancurkan harmoni hidupku

Janji-janji yang kujalani

Musnah tertanam di ruang yang sempit ini

Semakin terasa

Semakin terasa

Menyakitkan

Semakin terasa

Semakin terasa

Melelahkan

Kemana harus kucari

Imajinasiku ini

Lelah tubuhku ini

Hanya bisa berharap-dan berharap

Semua yang kucari

Telah hilang sejak lama

Butakan benak di hidupku

Hancurkan imajinasiku

Tuk hancurkan hancurkan

Semakin terasa

Semakin terasa

Menyakitkan

Semakin terasa

Semakin terasa

Melelahkan

* * *

Light membuka halaman berikutnya dan menemukan halaman yang merupakan halaman terakhir yang ada tulisannya.

* * *

3 november 20XX

Yagami Light adalah teman pertamaku. Selama ini aku mencurigainya sebagai Kira. Harapanku hanya satu. Aku harap Light bukan Kira.

* * *

Suasana menjadi hening dan akhirnya Light tertidur.

"Light-kun! Bangun!"Seru Ryuuzaki sambil memukul wajah Light (sadis amat loe!)

Light langsung terbangun dari mimpi indahnya *?*

"Ryuuzaki!." Seru Light

"Hnn?"Tanya Ryuuzaki

"Sori telat! Tapi, otanjobi omedeto!"Seru Light

"Arigato gozaimasu Light-kun" kata Ryuuaki dengan pelan

Light bingung. Di sisi lain ia ingin membunuh Ryuuzaki tapi sisi lain Light ingin menjadi sahabatnya. Selama bersama Ryuuzaki, Light merasa bahagia. Tapi kalau bersama L, otak psyco Kira keluar.

Light seperti memiliki dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh.

* * *

5 november

Light bertarung dengan Kira saat Ryuuzaki terjatuh dari kursinya. Apakah ia harus merasa bersedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya atau merasa senang karena pengganggu niat Kira menciptakan dunia baru telah hilang. Saat Ryuuzaki hampir menyentuh lantai, Light menangkapnya dan sekejab Kira muncul.

Light kalah...

Kira menang...

Sekarang Kiralah yang berkuasa mengontrol tubuh Light.

Sayonara L Lawliet

-TAMAT-

* * *

Gimana?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya! ^0^ maklum masih newbie!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please!


End file.
